digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
Jonathan Kogan
Jonathan 'Kogie' Kogan is the bassist in the Gaijin rock band Area 11. Kogie and Project S* Kogie's affiliation and knowledge of the project is currently unknown. When questioned about clue-searching at the second Pipeline gig, he compared the hunt to searching through a bucket of worms for that one worm with a tiny roll of paper with a clue written on it in its belly. Alternative Names * Google Employee Kogie.png|Kogie as a Google employee. Body.png|Kogie's Minecraft Skin Kogiebutton.png Kogie II.png Ladiator.jpg|Kogie as the host of the cult classic, 'Ladiator'.|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1lokO-3xG0 Phony Cottage Review.png|Kogie describing his lovely time in a cottage with his 'wife and two daughters'. 1qm4m.gif|I'm Jonny Internetz, and welcome to Jackass.|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ewEhFBvMrHI&feature=youtu.be&t=10m30s kogie.jpg|Cut like glass... wait, that's not the lyrics... Kogie setlist.png|Brighton Setlist 240.png|Kogie flexing, with Sparkles* in the background 185px-Parv_and_Kogie2.jpg|Kogie with Parv kogie butt touching.jpg|Sneaky butt touching images-11.jpg|Kogie still trying to find the H key. meditationwithkoges.jpg|Kogie being peaceful on a train. Like a dummy. IMG_20170626_172801_884.jpg|Young Kogan. As evil looking then as he is now xP Kogie *Jo-Ko *Kogie Bear *Jongy *Jonny Internetz *Tevezzz *Jonny Cool *Jonny Muscle *Jonny Rotten *Rodiger *Ninjaboy69 Trivia *He wrote the lyrics for The Strays, and had a hand in writing the lyrics to Tokyo House Party. *His middle name is Mark. *He has god-like catching ability, as shown when he caught the microphone that Sparkles* threw to him in the video for Go!! Fighting Action Power. *It is a well-known fact that Sparkles* is the sexiest ginger that Kogie knows. *He has starred in all four Area 11 comedy sketches, showing his skill as an actor. *According to Sparkles*, he is Jewish. *He taught Sparkles* everything he knows about computers. *Kogie has his own personal YouTube account called Kdnfnty. The channel plays host to many comedy sketches and songs, usually featuring at least one topless man and/or fapping. *Kogie's catchphrase is "Okie dokie, my name is Kogie", which he uses as an intro to most videos he stars in; alternatively he uses variants, such as "Okie dokie, poke then smoke me". *Kogie posted a review on a cottage in Devon using his Kdnfnty YouTube Account in the comments of a video of said cottage. He claimed that he, his 'wife' and 'two daughters' had a 'thoroughly enjoyable stay'. Kogie was 21 at the time of commenting. *Kogie's twitter can be found here. *He was born on the 7th of March. *He played drums on stage for Superpowerless in volume 4 of 11 Minutes With Area 11. *Kogie stated that he is very ticklish while playing Worms with Parv *He wrote all 4 of the Area 11 sketches. *He used to be in a funk band before Area 11 where he "just played the Jimi Hendrix chord and thrusted" *Kogie can be found here making an attempt to date someone https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjFnbTgDUzE *Kogie and his friend dressed as girls https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XO2JRIElBXQ *Kogie plays the saxophone and plays it in the beginning of The Strays * Kogie looks badass when he runs. *Kogie has synesthesia; he sees color when he hears sounds. He's stated that Euphemia and Knightmare/Frame are both Blue/Purple. Category:People Category:Area 11 Category:Music